inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ancient Language
__TOC__ Suggested Cleanup There seems to be a bit of inconsistency amongst the different sections in this article -- information contradicts itself across sections. Du Ebrithil Hljödhr 08:00, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :To be more specific :*The word "being" should not be wikified, as the page contains no actual content and is redundant anyways. The article in question should be removed. :*A few grammar errors and punctuation occur throughout the article, making it more difficult to follow. :*This article does not cite sources, except for one site that appears to be a replica of this article. Did Inheriwiki plagiaraize? :I don't mean to be overly critical, but the article needs cleanup. I will be willing to help if necessary. Du Ebrithil Hljödhr talk][ ] 02:53, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yo. Merge Vocabluary of the Ancient Language. -Du Shur'tugalar Freohr. 169.229.121.94 21:11, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :::It does seem to be that someone copied the article I wrote for my own website. I'd appreciate it if those changes were reverted. ;-) R'''-ĪηĪOη- 05:52, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::::The Grammar section? G.He(Talk!) 15:42, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes; it's been totally copied and pasted. '''R-ĪηĪOη- 05:10, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::Is there prefix "a" that makes nouns feminine, like the "r" prefix that makes nouns masculine? I think so, because "alfa" means elf woman and "alf" means elf. CrystalYoshi 18:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Speaking of citing sources, where is it mentioned that they don't know the name of the ancient language? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.4.199.118 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . ::::::::Yes, Inheriwiki plagiarized great swathes of this article from an article I wrote that is available on Shurtugal.com. I have removed the plagiarized material. Rinio 09:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I undid your removal for a few reasons, but if you give us a link to your article, we can verify that it was you who did write it first and we will give credit where it's due. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Participles Actually, there are past participles, but no others. They take the same form as the past tense. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Person122 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :But there is a word "vrangr", it translates to "wandering", which is a present participle, so obviously, there's something wrong here either in the construction of the language, the word or the translation. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.210.28.170 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . I apologize, but I'm confused about the possessive construction. Du Namar Auroboda = The Vanishing of the Names. Du Súndavar Freohr = The Death of the Shadows Yet the "-s" suffix makes nouns possessive, and "abr" is "of" - neither of which appear in these examples. Given the adjectives-after-nouns rule, I suppose these technically translate as "Vanishing the names" and "Death the shadows", or perhaps "The Vanishing-Names" or "The Death-Shadows". I can see the former as working, but Du Súndavar Freohr really strikes me as wrong. A pity, since I liked that moment in Eragon... (It would add a twist to that scene, though, if Durza was taken aback not by Eragon's claim, but rather by his atrocious grammar. :) ) 10:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Seriously I don't want to comment on what anybody does with their free time, but it seems to me that the ancient language is just mostly Old Norse words shoe-horned into English sentences. I doubt Paolini thought much about them and this is especially likely to be true of material sourced from the earlier books. Arguing overly much about the grammar or syntax seems wasteful. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 67.166.136.32 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Pronunciation Where can I go to hear, or learn, how the words are pronounced? This is extremely helpful.DDfan80 21:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Possible Absences Íllgrathr (Bad hunger, A.K.A. the true name of the burrow grubs) is not listed. Regardless of whether or not other words from Inheritance are present, there may be other gaps, and I would like to have an investigation of sorts to begin. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 00:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "Author Christopher Paolini based the Ancient Language on the languages of the ancient Norse and Celtic peoples. It is not certain which ones he used, however, since his statement on the origin of the name "Galbatorix" says that it is the combination of the Welsh words "galba" - meaning "big" - and "torix" - meaning "king". No such words (or even the letter 'x') exist in the Welsh language." The letter 'x' may not exist in Welsh, but the word 'rix' is a celtic word meaning 'chief' or 'king' if I remember correctly. Sources Hello, I come from the spanish Inheritance wiki and I am currently working on the Ancient language. Your article is excelent, but I can not find the source from where you took all the prefixes, pronouns, auxiliar verbs and all that. Can you help me? POtter-AAng-ERagon (talk) 01:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC)